disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Genres
In , are used to identify the primary focus or goal of a game. When saving a Toy Box, the player may be asked to select one of the following. None This is the default value when a specific Genre has not been selected, when there is more than one Genre, or when there is no particular task to be accomplished or goal to be reached. An example might be a Toy Box designed to represent an area of a theme park. Combat The primary goal of Combat games is to defeat , and may include one or more Boss Enemies. Scoring may involve defeating all Enemies within a time limit, or simply defeating the most. Toy Box Takeover is an example of a Combat genre game. Defend In a Defend game, the primary goal is to defend one or more objects from attack by Enemies. Scoring may involve successfully defending all objects within a time limit, or defending the most objects. Mr. Incredible's Adventure "Mr. Incredible, the Hero" from is an example of a Defend genre game. Dungeon Adventure A Dungeon Adventure may involve traveling through one or more underground levels, avoiding traps, defeating Enemies, retrieving an object, and/or locating treasure. Scoring may involve successfully completing all tasks, or completing the most within a time limit. Exploration Exploration games may involve trying to find as many items as possible in the game world, some of which may be hidden. Scoring may involve finding all objects, or simply finding the most within a time limit. Violet's Adventure "Violet's Stealth Mission" from is an example of an Exploration genre game. Platformer Platformer games may involve climbing, jumping, and the use of rails in order to complete a task or reach a goal. Scoring may involve reaching the goal, or making the most progress within a time limit. Jack Sparrow's Adventure "Sparrow's Flight" from is an example of a Platformer genre game. Puzzle Puzzles may test a player's creativity, ingenuity, or knowledge in order to solve one or more tasks. Scoring may involve completing all Puzzles, or completing the most within a time limit. Phineas' Adventure "Phineas' Pinball Mania" is an example of a Puzzle genre game (strategically placing pinball machine parts in order to prevent Omnidroids from escaping). Race Race games typically include a starting point and a finish point, which may be the same if players need to complete one or more laps of the course. Depending on the game, it may also require the use of and/or . Scoring may involve completing one or more laps within a time limit, or simply reaching the goal before a timer expires. Toy Box Speedway is an example of a Race genre game. Shooter A Shooter game may differ from a Combat game in that the goal is to hit one or more targets rather than defeat Enemies. Scoring may involve successfully hitting all targets, or hitting the most targets within a time limit. Elsa's Adventure "Elsa's Snowy Slingshot" is an example of a Shooter genre game. Sports Sports games may involve repeating a task such as moving a Sports toy to a goal in order to score points, where winning is determined by the first to reach a score or the player with the highest score when a timer expires. Mater's Adventure "Mater's Tow 'n' Go" is an example of a Sports genre game (towing as many vehicles as possible to the destination matching their color before the timer expires). Category:Disney Infinity